Go Blogger
by Nejumi
Summary: kegiatan mereka di tengah kesibukan kuliah : Jalan-jalan. Kemudian mendokumentasikannya dalam wujud Blog yang dikira berisikan... / Chanbaek / AU!/ Parody, friendship, Canon!
.

.

 **Title : Go Blogger!**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Drama, parody, friendship**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Warning : Canon, Jogja background**

 **.**

 _A plotless short fic to celebrate myself_

 **.**

.

Blog travelling sedang diributkan dengan adanya duo kece travel blogger. Mereka berdua dikenal bukan hanya karena gaya jalan-jalan yang semaunya, asik, tidak takut nyasar atau Bahasa gaulnya 'jalanin aja dulu, nyasar urusan nanti'. Foto mereka banyak yang tidak menyana bahwa itu hanya diambil di pinggiran jalan dengan usaha _crop_ sana sini, tapi terlihat _so fantastic artistic acoustic mystic_.

Ada juga yang suka membuka blog mereka karena Bahasa mereka. Bahasa yang digunakan adalah Bahasa Indonesia dengan ejaan yang baik belum tentu benar, dilengkapi dengan Bahasa Inggris yang masih perlu dipertanyakan keabsahannya karena belum melewati proses _proof reading_. Bahasa yang campur aduk cenderung ngawur dan blak-blakan itu malah dianggap menarik, aneh memang. Lama kelamaan, Bahasa Korea yang merupakan Bahasa nenek moyang mereka lebih banyak muncul karena rasanya terlalu ribet jika harus bolak-balik mengecek KBBI atau Harvard Advanced Dictionary.

Nama duo travel blogger itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Nama Korea? Mereka memang orang Korea yang kuliah dan dipertemukan di Indonesia karena postingan di akun Instagram berhastag #폭포. Chanyeol iseng saja waktu itu memasang foto ngebolang di air terjun daerah Gunung Kidul, Yogyakarta dengan hastag Bahasa korea melengkapi hastag keterangan daerah sampai hastag alay lain, tapi siapa sangka komen datang dengan Bahasa Korea berbunyi.

'Orang Korea? Suka travel di Indonesia?'

Baekhyunee_exo? Chanyeol waktu itu mengerut kening. Berguling ke samping kiri kasur, ia stalking akun yang menambahi embelan grup boyband korea itu. Lumayan imut sih, jadi ia menjawab komen itu hingga berlanjut follow-follback keduanya.

Ternyata mereka seumuran. Cuma berbeda beberapa bulan, tapi jangan tanya siapa yang terlihat lebih dewasa. _Gap_ tinggi badan mereka mencolok sekali, dengan keadaan Chanyeol lebih tinggi sekian belas senti, padahal Baekhyun yang lebih tua.

Siapa sangka juga bahwa ternyata mereka sama-sama berdomisili di Yogyakarta? Sama-sama kuliah di Universitas Negeri beda merk, jurusan dan kampus. Chanyeol jurusan teknik di UNJ, Baekhyun jurusan ekonomi di UGM. Keduanya sengaja memilih kuliah di Indonesia karena searching-searching menghasilkan info biaya hidup murah, segala macam tempat jalan-jalan, hingga foto-foto menu makanan yang dijamin membuat kalap.

"Kita buat blog, yuk." Ucap Baekhyun. Waktu itu mereka sedang duduk di salah satu warung canai daerah Jakal. Hujan menggelayuti, tidak memperbolehkan mereka pergi sebelum pesan porsi ketiga. Tanggal tua, padahal.

"Blog apa?" Chanyeol masih susah payah memotong canai bakar yang leleh keju di piringnya.

"Bokep." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

Garpu berhenti menggesek belahan canai, Chanyeol melongo. Tidak menyangka ada jiwa mesum di balik tampang polos blas di depannya.

"Travelling." Baekhyun mengoreksi sendiri ucapannya. Terkekeh karena reaksi Chanyeol yang kelewat horror.

Garpu Chanyeol kembali bergerak, kali ini di kening Baekhyun yang membuatnya mengaduh.

"Lagian untuk apa tanya, jelas-jelas _hobby_ kita ngebolang, bukan ngebokep." Keluh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap seolah bicara ' _Please_ , ini di tempat umum. Jangan bicara saru'

"Mau tidak?" Baekhyun memastikan.

"Ya ayo!" sesuap canai masuk mulut Chanyeol.

"Terus?"

"Terus apa?" Chanyeol memotong lagi canai.

"Mulai dari mana_ hmpph." Ucapan Baekhyun terjeda garpu Chanyeol yang menyerang mulutnya. Ia tidak protes, hanya saja tangannya sibuk menadahi leleran coklat dari bibir.

Hal begini sudah biasa di Korea. Jadi ia tidak paham pandangan orang lain di ruangan itu. sebagian besar dari mereka menghentikan makan demi menanti kelanjutan acara suap.

"Buat akun dulu. Toh, foto kita sudah sangat banyak dan bagus, tinggal _review._ " Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Belum genap sebulan bertemu Chanyeol, sudah seperempat Jogja dijelajahi bersama si Jangkung itu dengan motor. Hasilnya? File foto dan video mulai menjajah hardisk laptopnya. Tidak hanya mulai memikirkan file SNSD yang harus dihapus, ia juga mulai memikirkan nama blog mereka nantinya.

Baekhyun tidak berpikir jauh tentang nama blog mereka waktu itu. awalnya ingin meresmikan nama mainstream seperti 'Koreanindo Traveler' tapi terlalu resmi. Nama 'Asem Manis travel' terdengar seperti blog review jajanan. Sebutan 'Perjalanan Kita' kesannya undangan pernikahan.

Akhirnya, setelah berdiskusi tidak terlalu lama dengan Chanyeol di sebuah kedai kopi dekat balai kota, disepakati sebuah nama. Blog mereka bernama 'Chanbaek's Step'. Aseeek. Nama ini jelas berasal dari gabungan nama keduanya, sedangkan 'Step' berasal dari perumpamaan 'ini langkah mereka'. Abaikan kenyataan bahwa perbolangan mereka lebih banyak menggunakan motor Honda Tiger milik Chanyeol ataupun Honda Supra X milik Baekhyun.

Sungguh, keduanya tidak _ngeh_ bahwa nama blog mereka nantinya seperti blog berisi fs. Maafkan jiwa-jiwa fujoshi lapar yang mengira blog itu akan membahas kemesraan anggota boyband fenomenal dari Korea.

.

.

Kamis kedua bulan September, hujan sudah mulai turun walau sedikit. Karena kesamaan jadwal kosong, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sepakat untuk ngebolang hari ini. Tujuannya dekat saja, Kulonprogo yang hanya butuh sejam perjalanan.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar kos Baekhyun, tiduran di kasur partnernya itu. Paham bahwa pemilik kamar sedang di kamar mandi.

"Bawa jas hujan, Yeol?" Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi sambil menaikkan retsleting celana.

"Bawa." Jawab Chanyeol masih betah memandangi game dari ponselnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk. Meraih ransel, ia menepuk kaki panjang Chanyeol "Yuk."

Chanyeol langsung bangkit, mengekor si empunya kamar keluar. Cuaca benar-benar cerah pagi itu.

Sesuai rencana, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah air terjun di pedesaan berbukit. Beruntunglah motornya dalam kondisi prima, jika tidak, akan ada adegan mundur lalu terperosok ke semak belukar. Ini bukan urusan yang dibonceng berat maksimal, tapi si Sipit itu tidak pernah tenang. Baekhyun dengan kamera di tangan, terus grusak-grusuk kanan-kiri demi objek foto yang bagus. Padahal ya mana bisa hasilnya bagus jika difoto dari motor yang berjalan nanjak begini?

Sayangnya, hujan turun saat mereka berdua baru beberapa saat sampai tempat tujuan.

"Kau bawa jas hujan kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepas mata dari lensa kamera "Tidak. Bukannya kau bawa?"

"Aku bawa, tapi jas hujan egois."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Jas hujan yang Chanyeol maksud adalah setelan jas hujan celana-baju yang jelas tidak bisa untuk barengan. Apa kabar dirinya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja?

"Aku pikir kau bawa jas hujan…" gumam Chanyeol menyadari ekspresi kecewa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng "Milikku dipinjam teman kamar sebelah. Karena kupikir jas hujanmu model kerja sama, aku tidak menagih padanya."

"Kita berteduh dulu, tunggu hujan reda."

"Untuk apa berteduh? Kita kan mau main air terjun, wajar jika basah-basahan."

"Tapi kan tujuan kita masih beberapa tempat lagi. Kau mau basah kuyup begitu?"

"Ya aku tanya warung depan, siapa tahu jual jas hujan." putus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tidak mendebat. Ia mengeluarkan jas hujan dari dalam jok motor. Baekhyun baru akan mendahului Chanyeol menuju air terjun, tapi tangannya ditarik hingga melangkah mundur. Jaket hitam semi parasite milik Chanyeol mampir di kepalanya.

"Pakai." Ucap Chanyeol datar. Sedangkan ia memakai atasan jas hujannya.

Baekhyun memakai jaket Chanyeol tanpa suara. Inginnya protes, karena tidak hanya lengan, tapi jarinya juga tertutup. Jangan salahkan ukuran badannya yang semi minimalis, salahkanlah ukuran jaket Chanyeol.

Tongsis milik Baekhyun dipasang pada ponsel Chanyeol. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak memakai ponselnya sendiri? Karena repot jika harus menggeledah isi tas terdalam. Lagipula ponsel Chanyeol berlogo buah digigit keluaran terbaru, resolusinya jelas lebih baik dari ponsel Baekhyun yang berkali terjun bebas dari ketinggian tanpa parasut.

Video dinyalakan mengarah pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun dadah-dadah pada layar ponsel "Halo semuanya! Bertemu lagi dengan kami. Aku Baekhyun, dan…"

"Chanyeol." Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Sekarang ini kita sedang ada di air terjun Kedung Pedut." Tongsis berganti arah, menunjukkan deburan air terjun "Baguskan, air terjunnya? Jadi kalo musim hujan begini, jadi deres banget. Tapi, airnya biru toska, mirip penyanyi Kepompong itu."

"Itu sindentoska, Baek." Chanyeol mengoreksi.

"Oh iya." Baekhyun mengangguk paham kesalahannya. Maklum, tiba-tiba keinget sinetron yang dulu tayang setiap hari di SC*TV.

"Jadi, kalo di sini bisa berenang-renang di kolam alami itu." Tongsis diarahkan pada kolam alami di bawah jembatan. "Kita_AH!"

Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga ikut histeris saat tongsis yang Baekhyun pegang merosot. Hampir, hampir, sangat sedikit lagi ponsel mahal itu berubah jadi spesies ikan darat.

Untungnya tangan Baekhyun masih lumayan cekatan. Jika tidak, ia harus cari cara mengumpulkan uang untuk mengganti ponsel seharga motornya itu.

Mereka berdua mengelus dada (masing-masing) lalu tertawa terbahak bersamaan. Suara cempreng Baekhyun dan suara berat Chanyeol menggema di perbukitan. Semoga warga sekitar tidak mengira itu tawa makhluk jejadian.

.

.

Baekhyun tengkurap di atas kasur Chanyeol. Laptop di hadapannya sedang menayangkan hasil ngebolang seharian kemarin lusa. Dua air terjun alami yang kolamnya berwarna kehijauan. Walau cuaca saat itu mendung, menyebabkan hasil foto kurang cetar, tapi berkat hasil edit filter Chanyeol, foto terlihat benar-benar _perfecto_.

Internet di kosan Chanyeol memang top. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang harus mengandalkan tethering dengan ponselnya yang kadang kedip-kedip sinyal, jaringan wifi memang beda kelas. Seperti membandingkan bus eksekutif dan bus dalam kota yang berjejalan dengan kandang ayam.

Chanyeol meletakkan botol yang baru diminum di atas meja "Jangan pegang laptopku kalau sedang makan." Omelnya melihat Baekhyun mencomot keripik dari toples di atas kasur.

Baekhyun berdecak, menjauhkan toples dari jangkauan. Kakinya yang ditekuk ke atas bergoyang kanan-kiri, atas-bawah. Chanyeol yang sedang mengumpulkan pakaian kotor tidak bisa protes dengan kebiasaan yang satu ini.

"Ada 13 komentar masuk di postingan kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melupakan tumpukan pakaian yang belum masuk wadah, menghampiri Baekhyun untuk duduk di sebelah si Sipit itu "Apa saja?"

Jemari lentik Baekhyun meng-scroll layar laptop Chanyeol.

 _Ciyeee, yang jalan-jalan di perbukitan._

Kenapa ciyee? Baekhyun merengut heran.

 _Dengar-dengar kalo main ke air terjun itu, cinta akan disatukan selamanya_

Cinta kepada siapa? Keluarga, bangsa dan negara? Baekhyun menahan tawa.

 _Jaket yang dipakai Baekhyun itu milik Chanyeol kan? Ya ampun, so sweet._

"Nah, kok bisa tahu jaket yang dia pakai itu milikku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Lanjut scroll.

 _Kenapa kalian tidak sekalian berendam di kolam? Siapa tahu bisa berlanjut kegiatan lain._

Kegiatan lain? Kedinginan? Merinding? Gemetar? Yang dibicarakan apa sih? Tangan Baekhyun terulur meraih toples keripik, menyicil satu-persatu masuk mulutnya.

 _Park Chanyeol, pacarnya digandeng atau jika perlu digendong._

"Uhuk." Baekhyun tersedak keripik.

"Duduk yang benar makanya." Chanyeol menabok punggung Baekhyun lalu memberikan sebotol air dari atas meja "Minum nih."

Baekhyun cepat saja meneguk isi botol. Air menetes-netes di bajunya. Ia baru ingat bahwa Chanyeol tadi minum dari botol yang sama. Air meleler makin deras.

Chanyeol menyelematkan laptop dari hujan lokal.

"Kita dikira pacaran." Gumam Baekhyun begitu selesai menelan air minum. Matanya menerawang padahal sedang menutup botol.

Si Jangkung bersender pada lemari, melipat tangan di dada "Kau baru tahu?" ia tahu bahwa sebagian besar komentator di blog mereka adalah fujodanshi butuh vitamin C dosis tinggi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak baca komen di postingan sebelum-sebelumnya? Sudah banyak pertanyaan menjurus ke sana sebenarnya. Kau saja yang tidak ngeh"

"Dan kau tidak masalah dengan itu?"

Bahu Chanyeol bergedik " _I am okay with that_ "

"Oh…" _okay_ kan ya? Bukan semacam senang atau justru keberatan. _Okay_ , berarti tidak ada pengaruhnya.

"Yah kecuali jika ternyata kau sudah punya pacar." Lanjut Chanyeol.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut "Kita bareng sudah sekitar 2 bulan loh, Yeol. Kau tidak tahu aku single atau double? Serius?"

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun serius "Memang kau single atau double"

Hening.

Baekhyun kembali memposisikan diri, tengkurap sambil mencomot keripik.

"Baek…" tegur Chanyeol.

"Single" jawab Baekhyun sebelum selembar keripik masuk mulutnya.

"Huuu!" protes Chanyeol melempar jaket kotornya "Mengagetkan saja!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Walo naik skuter berdua—apalagi malem—itu sweet, tapi pertimbangkan track perbukitan. Skuter matik bakal lemes nanggung badan Cahyo & Baek di tanjakan.

Sebenernya ff ini udah lama jadi, karna pengin bikin blog bolang tapi gak kesampean. Dan… yah, persamaanya aku naik motor, perbedaanya aku sendirian. Fix.


End file.
